


Slow reader

by Hikarihaylyn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Cock Warming, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Jeon Wonwoo, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarihaylyn/pseuds/Hikarihaylyn
Summary: Wonwoo was in a mood.He’d say it was a good one, but it was like a craving that had the potential to make him frustrated if not sated. This particular craving hit him every so often, and it’s definitely been a while since he’d indulged.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Slow reader

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Could Fuck you All the Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146578) by [otterchan (din0nara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/din0nara/pseuds/otterchan). 



> It's been a bajillion years since I last posted please be gentle. enjoy ;)

Wonwoo was in a mood.

He’d say it was a good one, but it was like a craving that had the potential to make him frustrated if not sated. This particular craving hit him every so often, and it’s definitely been a while since he’d indulged. Slow, syrupy warmth was pooling in his gut, almost like Seokmin or Jeonghan were releasing their scents when they got excited and were trying to get him there too. But unlike when the betas were trying to rile him up, this heat stayed perpetually low and unhurried.

It’d been a good day, with a dance practice taking up most of it all the way up to dinner. The staff hadn’t fed them, but they had generously released them for the evening afterwards. Wonwoo had taken advantage of that by coming back to the dorm and showering. Seungcheol had slipped in with him, wrapping around him like an octopus. Wonwoo had indulged the alpha with a couple of kisses, some which were a little more heated than others, but otherwise rebuffed his offers to take it further.

Seungcheol hadn’t been upset by it in the slightest, respecting that he wasn’t in the mood. Wonwoo loved that his scent hadn’t edged towards disappointment, and it made him more affectionate than he normally would have been. Seungcheol had just helped him wash his hair and back. If they had lingered in the shower longer being sweet with each other well who was to know.

Afterwards, Seungcheol helps him dry off a little, before heading off in only a towel. He might have not pushed Wonwoo for anything, but it didn’t deny that he did want to start something with someone. He was already half hard when Wonwoo sent him on his way with a smack on his ass, laughing and probably on his way to find Joshua who would absolutely indulge him.

He’d dressed in a pair of boxers and a loose T-shirt, dried his hair and grabbed something to eat from the kitchen. He then retreated to the room he shared with Minghao and Jihoon, fully intending not to come out until the next day. He finally had time to enjoy a book he’d been meaning to read and he was going to take full advantage.

But as he lay there curled up under the blankets, he couldn’t help but wonder if his pack alpha wasn’t on to something earlier, knowing before even he did that he would want this. Joshua was right, they really did have the best pack alpha.

He considered going to find Seungcheol to finish what he started, but ultimately discarded the idea. He was warm and comfortable, and also not in the mood to get up. He could call Seungcheol to him, but he probably had found Joshua earlier. And where the two of them were, Jeonghan wasn’t far behind, especially if sex was involved. It wasn’t that Seungcheol wouldn’t be down to go another round, but the other two would probably come with him.

There was a small chance that Jeonghan would be too lazy to come and keep Joshua with him for sleepy afterglow cuddles, but he doubted it. Jeonghan always loved it when one of the omegas (or anyone) was feeling a little needy, always eager for their submission. Wonwoo calling for Seungcheol would be a clear invitation for him. He wasn’t in the mood for Jeonghan’s idea of slow and getting edged until he cried.

He rubbed his legs together and flipped a page in his book. He’d just have to find someone else then. He wanted something slow and easy, so relaxed that he could still read his book. That meant that Soonyoung was right out, he would be way too excitable. He wondered if he should just wait for one of his roommates, but Jihoon was probably in his studio and would be there for some time and Minghao had stayed with the rest of the performance team in the practice room.

Seokmin would try his best to give Wonwoo what he wanted, but ultimately wouldn’t be able to hold out for as long as he desired. The same with Mingyu, except he would probably be able to hold out for even less. Besides, it was fifty-fifty whether or not Mingyu would try his best to go slowly like Wonwoo wanted or if the Alpha would get annoyed at Wonwoo trying to tell him what to do and instead fuck him into the mattress. Both options were usually nice, but they required a lot of his attention and work.

Seungkwan was the worst about having sex alone. He always wanted as many pack members together as possible and it was really hard to pair off with just him. Texting him would be just like putting it in the group chat and then he would have the whole pack on him.

Which left just Hansol or Junhui. A truly difficult choice. Either of them would do exactly what he wanted, which was to sit on one of their dicks for as long as he pleased. They both liked doing things in their slow unhurried pace. Junhui would require some coaxing, and probably would demand a little pleading. Wonwoo would have to toe the line of begging just enough to get what he wanted. Too little and he’d get nothing out of it but too much and he risked Junhui turning the situation around on him, teasing him until he went mad and begged Junhui to put him out of his misery.

Hansol would just give it to him no questions asked.

Except Hansol was out with Seungkwan and Seokmin getting food. Apparently it was beta time, and he could already see the fuss Jeonghan was going to kick up about missing it, never mind that he was preoccupied with Shua and Seungcheol. Regardless, Junhui was the one then.

A quick text conversation

_(Hey, you busy?_

_Not really_

_You should come back then_

_k)_

and the alpha was summoned

It would take him a bit to actually get back, so he might as well get ready for it. Taking Junhui’s knot was going to require a lot of stretching, especially when he wasn’t in heat. He could let Junhui do it, but that would be an invitation for the alpha to take control of the situation. Junhui would open him on his fingers, but it was almost a guarantee that he would use his mouth as well. Wonwoo could never concentrate when Junhui’s mouth was involved, and from there it would escalate into Junhui eating him out all night, trying to wring as many orgasms out of him as possible. Next time maybe.

He put his book down to the side for now. He slid his hands down his body, pausing a little to tease at his nipples through his shirt. Eventually he moved on, hooking his fingers in his boxers to ease them down his legs. He let them get lost somewhere in the sheets. It was getting a little warm, but he hoped that staying underneath the blankets meant his scent wouldn’t spread as much and be a beacon to anyone who was close enough. He would have to do laundry later, but that was alright. They always had to do laundry in the dorm.

He bypassed his cock and instead let his fingers rub against his hole. He was already producing slick, not nearly enough but well on his way there. He circled his finger around his rim and rubbed his other hand against his thigh. He thought of Mingyu then, and how the alpha was able to get any of the omegas dripping wet in no time flat. Thought of how he crowded them with his huge frame, forcing their legs to spread wide and pressing into their hips. His fingers would always drive into them so easily.

He arches a little as finally sinks a finger into himself. It makes the angle more difficult, so he rolls his hips back down. The hand on his thigh inches lower towards his knee so he can hike up his leg for easier access. At this point he’s able to put another finger in himself.

He plays with himself like this for a good while, at one point even taking his fingers out of himself and using his own slick to ease the way on his cock. But he doesn’t jerk himself off, instead just working his palm down his shaft for a couple of strokes. He’s three fingers deep when he hears the faint sound of the front door opening and shutting. He thrusts harshly a couple more times for good measure, before pulling them out and wiping them clean on the sheets.

He fluffs up the pillows and leans against the headboard again. He picks up his book from where he abandoned it earlier and continues from where he left off.

He surprised to see that when Junhui finally does walk into the room, that his hair is damp and he has a flush to his skin from just coming out of the shower. Either that wasn’t Junhui at the door earlier, or he got a little more lost in the pages than he thought.

Junhui has the good sense to be dressed at least, knowing that Wonwoo would have just kicked him out again if he’d been crass enough to show up naked. Wonwoo does throw him an unimpressed look when he immediately starts stripping once the door is shut. He huffs and goes back to his book.

Junhui slips in between the covers and sidles up to Wonwoo. He drapes an arm across Wonwoo’s waist and makes a noise of delighted surprise when he discovers Wonwoo’s bare legs. Wonwoo means to keep ignoring him for a little longer, but Junhui won’t stand for it and grips his chin to make Wonwoo face him.

The kiss he gives is gentle however, and the hand on his chin falls away quickly. Wonwoo breathes in Junhui scent and his eyes are half lidded when he presses their foreheads together.

“Hey,” Junhui greets, his dark stare boring into Wonwoo’s.

“Hey, are you tired?” Junhui smirks at him, his cock already starting to harden.

“Nope,” He moves to lean over Wonwoo, tries to push him down. But Wonwoo is on a mission.

“Can-, can we go slow today?” Junhui pauses over him and fixes him with an unreadable look. Wonwoo turns away, shy. “It’s just that I’m in a really good place in my book and I want to keep going.” He tries for nonchalant, like he wasn’t the one who called for Junhui. Like Junhui can’t smell his slick and arousal. Junhui’s thumb slowly starts running along the dip in his waist, the air between them still heated. But it’s more of a slow simmer now. "Please Jun,"

“Of course, whatever you want,” Wonwoo was counting on that.

He pulls the book up between them. Tries to ignore the way Junhui is looking at him. Junhui reaches between his legs, his scent thickening when he finds Wonwoo already wet. He raises his eyebrows questioningly at him.

“I already did – I’m ready already,” Junhui sucks in a deep breath and lets it out in a rush. He looks a little pained. Wonwoo carefully doesn’t look at him. Junhui fights his alpha instincts, and eventually seems to come to some kind of decision. He sucks on his fingers covered in Wonwoo’s slick and his eyes close to savor the taste. Wonwoo desperately hopes he isn’t turning red as he feels. The earlier heat is returning in full force. Junhui opens his eyes again and lets his fingers fall from his mouth. He lazily rises from the bed and back towards his clothes.

He comes back to the bed with his phone in hand. He leans against the headboard and uses his free hand to drag Wonwoo in close against him. Wonwoo takes it a step further and settles on his lap instead. Junhui’s pheromones turn sharp again. Wonwoo figures he should stop provoking him, especially since he’s been so amenable so far.

His breath hitches as Junhui slips three fingers inside Wonwoo anyway. He’s about to protest, but it seems like Junhui was testing for himself to see if he was really ready. His fingers aren’t looking to tease like they normally would and he quickly moves to four when he see Wonwoo was telling the truth. He removes them just as suddenly and Wonwoo swallows thickly at the sensation. He resolutely keeps reading, determined to not be affected by this.

He hears Junhui slurping on his slick again behind him. Junhui grips Wonwoo’s hips and despite himself Wonwoo lowers his book a little as Junhui positions him.

Junhui’s hands tighten on his hips as he enters Wonwoo’s wet heat. He groans in pleasure and Wonwoo can feel the rumble against his back. He has to fight to not get lost in the way Junhui presses closer to him and wraps his arms tight around his waist. Junhui’s hips finally settle flush against him and God Junhui feels so big inside him.

He leans back against Junhui’s chest, lets him take his weight. His head falls back against Junhui’s shoulder. Junhui takes immediate advantage and buries his face into Wonwoo’s exposed neck. He sucks hard just under his jaw but turns his kisses gentle when Wonwoo makes a displeased little mewl.

“I know, I know, not like that tonight,” His voice is like sin in his ear, but Wonwoo refuses to get distracted out of stubborn principle.

For a long while, Wonwoo can focus on nothing but their breathing. Finally, however, he is able to continue reading. Behind him, one of Junhui’s arms comes from around him to reach for his phone. The two of them are able to stay close and focus on their respective tasks instead of each other. He actually makes some decent headway before he gets distracted again.

Eventually though he involuntarily tightens around Junhui’s cock. He becomes reminded of the huge length inside him, reaching all the right places but like the meanest tease. One of his own making. He breathes deep through these occasions, ignoring it and instead focusing on his book. Something about this entire experience is so deeply satisfying.

Then the time comes where even that is not enough. When he needs a little more then just the thick length resting inside him. He moves his hips a little, trying to get some friction on his insides. Wanting a little bit of movement on his prostate. Junhui ignores him the first few times he does this, but lets out a warning growl when the movements start to go on for too long. And they continue this cycle over and over again.

In the end, the time between those occasions grows shorter and shorter. His head is thrown back and Junhui gamely at least tries to stare at his phone. Wonwoo desperately swallows the deep satisfied groan he wants to let out, knows that the second he makes a noise Junhui’s tenuous hold over his control will snap. He’s already pushing it with the way he’s squeezing down on his cock.

Wonwoo is sick of denying himself.

“Keep still,” Junhui growls. Wonwoo makes the deliberate decision to not do that, shifts until he’s properly up on his knees to get leverage. He can already feel Junhui starting to swell inside him.

Junhui gives up on trying to stay calm and throws his phone somewhere on the sheets. He snaps his teeth by Wonwoo’s ear, then bites directly over Wonwoo’s sensitive pack mark. His hands turn harsh on his hips, bouncing him harshly down on his cock.

The sudden contrast into a faster pace pushes Wonwoo to orgasm. He’s uncharacteristically loud when he shouts in ecstasy, pleasure a white-hot shock through his body.

The alpha in Junhui roars in satisfaction at watching Wonwoo fall apart on top of him. He doesn’t last much longer after, only managing a few more quick staccato thrusts before his knot finally catches and locks them into place. After all the long drawn out foreplay makes this orgasm similarly feel like it lasts for an eternity. The pleasure is intense and electrifying, freezing the two of them in place for several earth-shattering moments.

Eventually Wonwoo comes back to himself, sagging boneless back into Junhui. This whole experience has made him extra sensitive all over, and Wonwoo is still unable to keep quiet as aftershocks run havoc through his body. He jerks in Junhui’s grasp as he runs his hands over his sensitive inner thighs. Junhui licks and bites at his neck, sucking marks that have Wonwoo moaning out his pleasure. The alpha’s hands leave his thighs and one of them goes right for his nipples under his shirt.

Instead of coming down, his body seems to only ramp up more. He becomes aware of the aroused scent of other packmates by the door, one beta at least. It would explain why the heat inside him is only ramping higher and higher. It smells like Seokmin and is that Seungkwan? He can’t be sure over the sudden wood fire smoke of an alpha that is definitely Soonyoung.

He turns to look and confirm and maybe shoo them away, but his eyes squeeze shut as Junhui pets along balls and shaft. It’s too much, it’s way way too much. He feels strung tight and oh god is he really going to come again? Oh god oh god oh god he’s gonna-

“Aaah! _oh_ no- Hnngh,” he moans when he spills again over Junhui’s fingers, the alpha purring his satisfaction into his ears. Junhui presses against the bulge in his lower stomach where his dick is hard inside Wonwoo, and Wonwoo shakes completely overwhelmed.

Junhui snakes his arms around Wonwoo again, looking to comfort this time. He makes soft humming noises as gentles Wonwoo down from his orgasm, even as he stares darkly from hooded eyes at the trio by the door. They look completely unrepentant, and in fact Soonyoung looks distinctly predatory with an obvious bulge tenting his slacks.

Jihoon makes a disgusted noise and shoulders past him into his room before Soonyoung can go torture the two of them some more.

“No go away, I’m tired. It smells enough like sex in here already.” Jihoon glares at the door, and Soonyoung meets his stare evenly. Seokmin and Seungkwan are up to no good again as their pheromones begin to permeate the air again, trying to goad Soonyoung and Jihoon into giving in. Soonyoung must decide that he sees Jihoon is serious though, and turns away. Seungkwan pouts.

Minghao tries to slip past them, but Soonyoung grabs his wrist to lead him away. The omega gives him a deeply unimpressed stare, but allows for it. Seokmin crowds behind them and Seungkwan follows on. That’s BooSeokSoon diverted to a new target. For now.

“You two are useless,” Jihoon grouses. Despite his words, he moves around the room to pick up their discarded clothes. He takes the covers away from the pair on the bed. He leaves to go put them in the machine. Junhui takes off Wonwoo’s shirt and tosses it to Jihoon before he goes. The cool air helps to bring the two of them back down. Wonwoo loses a bit of the glazed look in his eyes.

Jihoon returns with a wet rag to clean them up. His eyes are fond as Wonwoo thanks him and indulges Junhui in a chaste kiss. He drags the covers from a clean bed and they carefully maneuver into a laying position, Jihoon cuddled up close. Jun laces his fingers with Wonwoo to pet up Jihoon’s side.

“Ah my book,”

“It’s on the nightstand,”

“Thanks Jun,” Jihoon looks affronted, because it was definitely him that did the clean-up. Wonwoo gives him a soft kiss in apology. Besides he wasn’t really thanking Junhui for that. Sleep starts to take a hold of him easily and he lets it, feeling so thoroughly satisfied with everything.

It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> With this I have finally accepted that I am everyone/everyone trash no matter the group. Major shoutout to din0nara for allowing me to play in this world. Expect more from me in this world (Shua is next). Hit me up on twitter @hikarihaylyn to chat please I would love to talk more about this verse.


End file.
